


Beauty Queen, my Beauty Queen

by Miss_Mercury_May



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Frian, Insecurity, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mercury_May/pseuds/Miss_Mercury_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie is insecure about his appearance, especially about his teeth. Brian is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Queen, my Beauty Queen

He was staring at the reflection in his mirror, opening and closing his mouth alternately, looking at his teeth. He sat there for hours trying to find a way to conceal his protruding teeth. He felt so uncomfortable and desperately tried to cover them whenever and however he could. Of course he always had that overbite and should now be able to just live with it and take himself the way he was, but he couldn’t. He hated them, he felt like he was the ugliest human being on earth. He didn’t seem to care in other people’s eyes, he seemed confident, but he wasn’t.   
He stopped, closed his mouth and covered it with his hand as tears came streaming down his cheeks. The teardrops fell on the desk below and he laid his head on his arms, badly crying. He couldn’t stop himself from crying. Why him? Why was he born like this? He always had that inner fight. He could easily let his teeth getting fixed, but what if it changes the sound of his voice? That would be worse. Is he vain, because he doesn’t like himself the way he was? Is he vain because he wants to look different, because he wants to change something in his appearance, because he wants to ...look ..better ? Is he...Is he weak cause of feeling…ugly? Is he weak because of crying about that? Would it be wrong? Is it wrong to think about something like that? Is it wrong to think about fixing his overbite?   
Suddenly a noise came from behind. It was a nock. He didn’t care for it. He just ignored it. Whoever knocked, it didn’t matter. He did not want to see anyone right now. “Fred? “ a voice came through the door, “Freddie, are you okay?” It was Brian. His voice sounded anxious and he seemed to be worried. “Fred? Are you in there?" He knocked again waiting for response.  
Freddie lifted his head and cleared his throat.” I-I am fine. Just leave me alone, please.” He tried to speak, still crying a little. He sniffed and whipped away his tears as he took a look in the mirror again, and turning away quickly. The tears started streaming again and he laid his head back on the desk, crying slightly, hard to be heard.  
But Brian noticed. He heard the quite whimper from the other side of the door and listened carefully. He knew, something was wrong. He knew Freddie as well. He wouldn’t lock himself and wouldn’t ask for being left alone if there wasn’t something wrong. Slowly he pushed the door handle checking if he door was locked. It wasn’t. So he decided to enter Freddie’s room and slightly pushed the door open. He glanced through the small door gab. There was Freddie with his head resting on the desk. “Oh my god !” Brian thought in worry and walked straight to the man whimpering there in front of him. He put his hand on the older man’s shoulder. “What happened? “   
Brian got no response. “Freddie!" The man just uttered something Brian couldn’t understand. He shook him gently. “Is something hurting you?", he asked to see if he is injured. Freddie just shook his head slightly. “So what is it then?” Brian began stroking the older man’s hair, “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me.”  
He just sniffed and slightly lifted his head, “ It’s nothing. I just… He stared down at his hands, biting his tongue . Brian just kept on stroking and looked at him inquiringly. ” What..?”, he asked Freddie looking at him confused.  
He couldn’t hold it back and bursted into tears again. Brian reached out to him quickly and pushed him into his arms, gently stroking his head, making him feel save in his arms. “sh..shhh..”,he whispered into Freddie’s ear. “Calm down. What is wrong with you, huh? “. Freddie cried against Brian's chest and tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t find the words to explain how he felt. “I… am ugly”, he just uttered. Brian widened his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing from him. “What..?” Brian slightly pushed Freddie away, so he could face him. “What did you just say?”, he said in disbelief. Freddie looked at him confused about his reaction.   
“Freddie, what do you mean…”you’re ugly”? ”, Brian really couldn’t believe he was hearing that words from such a confident man. Freddie never seemed to worry about unimportant things like that. Who could’ve thought he felt that way inside. ” Fred…?” He saw the other man’s face fading and a single tear streaming over his cheek. He sighed and put a finger under Freddie’s chin and slightly pushed up his face. He knew how it feels like. He understood how Freddie was feeling. But he didn’t understand why he felt like that. Freddie was gorgeous in Brian’s eyes. He wouldn’t change a thing. That man was perfect to him. “Darling”, he caressed Freddie’s face, whipping away this little tear. “You really don’t need to feel that way. There’s no need to be ashamed for what you are or look like. “,he looked in that dark brown eyes he seemed to adore,“ You aren’t ugly. You are… beautiful.” This time Freddie looked at him in disbelief. This really sounded like something you tell anyone to just calm them down. “Brian, please don’t try to…” he tried to interrupt him. He just didn’t want to hear those clitched statements. “NO!”, Brian shouted. He had enough. He never was able to express what he was feeling for Freddie and he couldn’t stand seeing him like that. He couldn’t stand seeing the man he adored cry because of such minor reasons. He loved him and finally he seemed to get that. There was always a feeling he couldn’t assign. It was ..love.   
He took a deep breath, “Freddie! There is nothing wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with who you are. You aren’t ugly. You are beautiful the way you are. You don’t need to be ashamed of how you look and so you also don’t need to be ashamed of your teeth.” He hit the point. Freddie gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Brian reached out for them and took them away from Freddie’s face.” Darling, you don’t need to hide them. They’re adorable. You are.” He slightly pressed the other man’s warm hands as he said this and swallowed. It was heard for him to speak his mind so he needed a second to compose himself. Freddie looked at him with widened eyes unable to speak nor to gainsay. Brian uttered, “Everything about you is simply…beautiful. You don’t need to be insecure. Cause there is no reason to be. You are …”,he looked deep in his opponent’s eyes,” You are gorgeous. Everything you do is just amazing and is taking my breath away, okay? You are just …perfect to me.”   
Silence filled the room and the two were sitting silently towards each other. Brian pressed Freddie’s hands again and stroked its back with his thumb. Freddie just stared at the man searching for words to say. He just couldn’t believe what his friend just said. His heart skipped a beat and began beating faster than ever since before. “B..Brian?” He couldn’t figure out what that feeling in his tummy was. He felt his sadness suddenly fading away like it never was there before. His cheeks began to turn red and he felt the tears filling his eyes again. He pulled his hands out of Brian’s and covered his face with them. Brian looked confused at him, “What..? Freddie?””, he slightly bent over to him as Freddie suddenly put his hands on Brian’s cheeks and pulled the man close to his face… and kissed him Although Brian was surprised he closed his eyes and replied the kiss. He could feel his heart beating through his chest. “Finally..” he thought enjoying the kiss.   
They both loved each other for a long time not knowing the other ones longing. Now it seems they both got it.   
Brian broke away from Freddie’s lips looking at him bashfully. He suddenly smiled and pulled Freddie in his arms again, hugging him tight. “Stop crying now, would you, darling?”, he whispered as he began to stroke Freddie’s head gently. “ You are my Beauty Queen!”, Brian thought smiling down at his beloved one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, darlings ^-^


End file.
